


The Matthews Family

by SargentCorn



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Trans man Dutch van der Linde, Young John Marston
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SargentCorn/pseuds/SargentCorn
Summary: Woken up in the middle of the night, Hosea leaves his bed to coo over his and Dutch's daughter, Amber.
Relationships: Hosea Matthews/Dutch van der Linde
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	The Matthews Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miso/gifts).



> Got to talking to miso about Hosea cooing over his and Dutch's daughter and this is the end result. Enjoy!

Hosea didn’t know what roused him from his sleep; just that he woke suddenly with his husband in his arms. Glancing down, love hummed in his chest seeing Dutch snoring softly into Hosea’s chest. His husband was peacefully asleep, and Hosea didn’t want to wake him, but he felt the need to see their newest addition to their home. A daughter that the doctors thought there would be a low chance of her ever being conceived, born six months ago.

Although a part of him didn’t want to, Hosea silently and carefully untangled Dutch from his body. Slipping out of the bed, he ignored the call to return to Dutch’s side, back to the man he loved. His heart was set on seeing his daughter now that he was awake. Pressing a soft kiss to his husband’s forehead, Hosea snuck out of their room, and into Amber’s room.

Flicking on the light, Hosea walks over to the crib to peer at his daughter whose eyes start to blink open. The same brown eyes of Dutch stare up at him, and Hosea gently picks up her with a fond smile overtaking his face. With a small giggle, Amber smiles back up at him, and Hosea can feel his heart melt. “Hey there, Amber,” He whispers rocking her gently while heading to the rocking chair. “You’re going to have everyone wrapped around your finger with that look alone. Just like your dad’s.”

A small bubble of spit formed in her mouth as she opened it before reaching up in an attempt to grab Hosea’s face. Soft laughter left Hosea’s mouth and he dipped his head so she could grab ahold of his face. Tiny fingers pressed against his face, and he couldn’t help the rush of love he felt seeing his daughter explore and interact with the world around her. He loved his adopted sons, Arthur and John, and their adopted daughter, Tilly, he really did. But the fatherly love he felt caring for the little girl in his arms was one of the strongest things he felt. A small meaty hand slapped against his cheek, and he nearly burst into giggles.

“Now, now, you,” He playfully scolded removing her hand from his face. Amber gurgled back at him while trying to grab his nose. Watching her attempts brings a large smile to his face that he’s helpless to stop. “Oh yes,” He whispers at her, “you’re going to be just like your Papa Dutch alright. Commanding a room and demanding, while still having the entire group wrapped around your fingers.” A tiny fingertip brushes his nose before Amber seems to pout at him. Another smile on his face, and Hosea swears his cheeks are already hurting from smiling so much.

Before he can boop her tiny nose back, he sees a face out of the corner of his eye. Glancing up, he sees John peeking around the door frame. Sending his younger son a reassuring smile, he waves the boy forward. And watches him creep slowly while staring at his little sister mystified. “Can’t sleep?” Hosea inquires while his son stares at his little sister. John bites his bottom lip before nodding. “I understand. Couldn’t sleep either. Do you want to hold her? It’s okay if you do, and it’s okay if you don’t.”

John’s eyes widen in excitement, and he holds out his arms. “Can I, Pa?”

“Of course,” Hosea says handing over Amber with a smile, and showing John how to hold her properly. Leaning back, he watches John glance at him, glance back down at his little sister before a wide smile breaks over his face.

“Hi, Amber! I’m your big brother John!” John whispers excitedly to the baby in his arms. “I’ll protect you always! You can count me, I swear! And Pa. And Dad. And Arthur. And Tilly.” With another gurgling giggle, Amber reaches up to tap on John’s nose making John giggle and smile. Father and son share a glance before the attention is returned to Amber. And while John coos over his little sister, Hosea glances up to see Dutch leaning against the doorframe, hair askew from sleep, watching the two with a fond expression. The two lovers share a loving glance before watching their young son whispering animatedly to their younger daughter. A family moment in the house of the Matthews family.


End file.
